


They Don't Know About Us

by cringingbclarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringingbclarry/pseuds/cringingbclarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone. This is my first time posting on here, wow. Well I wrote this one-shot based on the song, “They Don’t Know About Us” by One Direction. I skipped lyrics and changed them up a bit. The smut is seriously so bad because I feel so awkward when I write it so it comes out awkward don’t hate me omg. I post everything on my tumblr which is cringingbclarry.tumblr.com c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know About Us

~ People say we shouldn’t be together.

Louis was laying on his bed holding his phone in his hand. He had his blanket wrapped around his body, wondering if he wanted to do it or not. Deep down he knew that he shouldn’t. It is wrong and it just hurts him. Harry wasn’t home. This was his only chance to do it and not get caught. He unlocked his phone and went directly to the twitter app. The boy went to the search bar and typed in, “Larry Stylinson.” He braced himself for what was coming next. There were always fans who “shipped” Larry saying wonderful things about them, but it was always the hate comments that stung. 

@LarryLove11: Larry is my otp, bye. 

@Lourrrrry: They’re perfect for each other. Xx Why won’t they come out of the closet ughhh. 

@Elenourmyqueen Louis loves Eleanor. Not Harry!!! They’re not gay. GAY IS WRONG 

Louis locked his phone and placed it beside him. He’s seen worse. People saying that Harry needs to die, saying he needs to die and Harry needs to date Carolyn or something. It was ridiculous really. For some reason, he couldn’t ignore it. All the hate got to him. The hate stung. Sometimes it was so bad to the point that he started believing it. 

The boy started believing that he was wrong. 

That his relationship with Harry was wrong. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ We’re too young to know about forever, but I say they don’t know what they’re talking about

The first person from management to find out that the Larry “bromance” was real was a man named Tom. The boys walked hand and hand into his office and sat down. 

“We’re dating. “ Louis said, being the blunt boy he is. 

“I can see that.” Tom snapped back. 

It was quiet for about a minute and Louis and Harry were awkwardly shifting in their seats, hands still entwined. 

Harry finally broke the silence. “And..?” He quietly said. 

“I am just going to be straight up about this. The fans cannot find out. You two being.. you know. The real deal. It needs to stay under wraps. The press can’t find out. People are homophobes. People won’t agree with this. People will think you’re wrong. The records wont sell well anymore. It will just be terrible. You two need to keep this bullshit to yourselves. Do you hear me?” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Louis mumbled. 

“Get out of my office now. I need to make a few phone calls and inform people about this ridiculous decision that you two made.” 

The two boys got up to leave. Just as they were about to walk out the door, they heard Tom talking on the phone. They held the door open just a little bit so that they could hear what he was saying. 

“They’re together now. You can’t really say it’s a surprise. We all knew that Larry is real.. it’s honestly fucking sick. Two men being together is just sick.” 

Louis quickly shut the door in anger. 

Harry turned to him and spoke. 

“He’s lying you know.” He began. “I love you more than anything. I want us to spend our life together. Whatever management thinks, we shouldn’t care. They don’t matter. In the long run, it’ll be our happiness that we need to worry about.” The curly haired boys voice was fierce. Louis could tell that he meant every word of it. 

“I know Harry. I know.” He said and placed one quick kiss where Harrys dimple is.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ This love, is only getting stronger. 

The two boys were laying in bed as the London sun creeped up into their room. Harry awoke just as the sun touched his face. He lazily sighed and opened his eyes to see his boyfriend still sleeping beside him. The curly haired boy reached up and started fiddling with the older boys hair until he woke up. It was a good ten minutes before Louis opened his eyes and reveled the ocean blue eyes he had. 

Harry leaned down and kissed him once, pulled away, looked into his eyes and did it once more. They continued on for a while before Harry broke the kiss and whispered, “Harry one year, babe” against Louis lips. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ I just wanna tell the world that you’re mine.

Harry walked into his flat and took off his shoes. He went for a night out and he was tired. The boy was trying to be as quiet as possible so he would not wake up Louis, but he heard sobbing. Curious, he followed the noise which leads to his and Louis shared bedroom. He opened the door just a little bit and looked at the sight before him. His boyfriend was wrapped in Nialls arms crying. He was crying. 

Louis. Tomlinson. Was. Crying. 

That was such a strange sight. It was rare that Louis cried. Especially in front of someone that wasn’t Harry. 

“I really wish I could help you Louis. I know how much this means to you. If there was one thing in the world I could do, it’s tell the fans that Larry is real. I want this just as much as you. You’ll be able to come out one day Lou. I promise you. Even if it’s the last thing I do.” Niall said. He hugged Louis a little tighter. It was a rare occasion to see Niall serious. He was usually so carefree. 

“How am I supposed to keep pretending that I d-don’t love Harry? Do you understand how hard it is for me? I’m supposed to be the strong one. I shouldn’t be sitting here crying like a little prick. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, Niall.” The older boys voice was starting to crack, and tears were beginning to spill out of his eyes. “There is so many fans who would support us. I know they would. There are so many Larry shippers out there. Our fans wouldn’t care if we told them Harry and I are dating. I don’t know why management is making us hold this back from them..” 

Harrys eyes were beginning to mimic Louis. His green eyes turning dark. 

“One day Louis. One day.” Niall said. 

Harry closed the door and walked back into the hall. He used his sleeve to wipe away some tears as he put his shoes on. He exited the flat and started the walk to Liams. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ They don’t know about the things we do. 

In London, two boys were laying on a couch. 

The one with curly hair had his hand wrapped around his boyfriends cock and was stroking it. 

“F-faster Haz! Faster!” Louis struggled to moan out. 

Harrys hand increased pace. 

Just as Harry leaned up to kiss Louis, he came all over Harrys hand and himself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ They don’t know about the “I love yous” but I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us. But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us. 

It was a typical Friday night in the tour bus. Harry and Louis were making out in the back, while Niall, Liam, and Zayn were all sitting at the table together. 

“Harry, you know I love you right?” Louis asked.

“Yea-“

“I love you more than anything. I love you so much. You really don’t even understand. I have never card about anyone on a level like this. You’re my everything. We’re soul mates, we’re meant to be together. Haz, I love you so much. Basically.. I love you.” 

Louis looked up at Harrys face and saw his dimples beginning to form. He poked one and heard Harry laugh.

“That was random. But I feel the exact same Lou-Lou.” 

Niall was eating, Liam was on twitter, and Zayn was reading. 

“I wish I could find someone as compatible for me as Louis and Harry are for each other.” Niall said suddenly.

Zayn looked up from his book. 

“I honestly do not even know if that is possible.” He said. “They fit perfectly together. I’m jealous.” 

“I am too.” Liam said with a sigh. “Danielle and I don’t even love each other like they do.” 

“Who isn’t jealous?” Niall said with a smirk. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ They don’t know about the “Up All Nights” 

Every night on the “Up All Night” Tour, Harry and Louis would have a routine.

Before the show, they would lounge around, eat food, and enjoy each others company. Just like best friends. There was no touching or anything. Right before they were supposed to go on stage, they shared a quick kiss. During the show they would purposely do “Larry” moments so Larry shippers could believe in them since they could not come out of the closet yet. After th show, they would stay up for as long as possible. All they did really, was touch. It wasn’t anything sexual, really. There were three other men on the tour bus, anyway. It was usually kissing, hand holding, cuddling, and rarely, a quick fuck. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ They don’t know I’ve waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right. They don’t know about us. 

Louis started singing to Harry. 

“I could do without a tan, on my left hand, where my forefinger meets my knuckle.” He began singing. 

Zayn randomly came into the room with a cigarette and started singing, “I think you hate the smell of smoke, you tossers try to get me to stop, but you drink as much as me, and we get drunk a lot!” 

“Zayn get the fuck out of here!” Harry snapped. “We’re trying to have a cute moment here, Christ.” 

“Wanker.” Louis said. 

Zayn smiled and walked out in a laughing fit.

Louis buried his face in Harrys chest. He’s never felt this way about anyone. When Harry looks at him, his heart beats. He blushes, stutters, basically everything a person could do to make themselves look like a complete fool. Sometimes during interviews or on the red carpet, Louis is looking at Harry and he ends up tripping or gets caught by the pap and a million more “rumors” come flying at them. The younger boy was just so perfect. He’d never felt this type of affection for anyone.. Ever.

Harry looked down at Louis to see the older boy coming as close as possible to him. That boy that was now playing with his fingertips was his perfect match. Hair swept to the side, blue eyes little body that fits perfectly with his own. The curly haired boy stared at the roof in awe as a million thoughts ran though his head. When he finally came out of the trance, he looked back down at Louis. He was soundly sleeping, using his hands providing a pillow for himself.

Harry quietly started singing a tune that randomly came into his head. “I’m in love with you, and all your little things..” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ One touch and I was a believer, every kiss, gets a little sweeter. Its getting better, keeps getting better all the time. 

Most people assume that Hazza and Lou had their first kiss in the X-Factor house. That surprisingly, is not where it happened. Their first kiss was not during X-Factor at all. It happened the night that they performed One Directions hit single, “What Makes You Beautiful” for the first time. It was the best, yet worse performance in One Directions career so far. 

Everything was going great during the performance. Harry’s usual solo was coming up. Louis looked over to him and gave him an encouraging smile. 

After the performance, Harry checked twitter. “Fans were saying that that the curly haired boy did terrible and that he sounded horrific. It really hurt the older boy. It was the first time preforming besides X-Factor, and he already messed up. He sat there and cried until he heard footsteps approaching. His phone got taken out of his hand and Harry immediately knew who it was. Louis. No one else would dare take his phone like that without asking what was wrong first. 

“Harry.” Louis said in a stern voice. “Look at me.” 

Harry couldn’t refuse. It was Louis. He looked up at him. 

“None of this shit is fucking true.” Louis sat down next to him and interlocked their fingers. “No one expected perfection. Not even Simon. Hell, it’s our first time preforming! It’s our first live performance besides X-Factor. It was expected of us to mess up. It would be weird if we didn’t.” 

“Y-yeah. I guess so.” Tears were still streaming down Harrys cheeks. His nose was red and puffy, fair tear stained, and he was shaking. Louis had never seen him so worn down and broken. 

He still swears that at that very moment, he heard his own heart break. 

It was that moment that he realized something. He loved Harry Styles. Wait, not loved. He was in love with Harry Styles. 

Louis grabbed Harrys face and positioned it so that they were both looking at each other right in the eye. He leaned it, and kissed him. He pulled away ever so slightly, after a couple seconds. 

“Wow.” Was all Harry whispered against Louis lips as he pulled him in again. 

Nothing more needed to be said after that. They never spoke of that situation again. Everything needed to be said, or should have been said, was said right then and there. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~They don’t know about the things we do. They don’t know about the “I love yous” but I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us. 

Harry was laying down, clothes off, legs spread, and Louis fingers between them. 

“C’mon Louis!” Harry screamed at him. “Add another one already p-please!” 

The older boy did as asked and spoke. “Getting a little impatient, are we Styles?” He chuckled. 

“F-aster.” Harry said again, stammering. 

Louis started moving his fingers inside Harry, faster and faster. 

The older boy started stroking his own cock while fingering Harry. A couple minutes later, Harry came. Seeing Harry put Louis over the edge too and he continued to finger Harry until both boys came down from their highs. 

“Well then.” Harry said with a smile. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ They don’t know about the “up all nights” they don’t know I’ve waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right. 

“Lou-Lou, what do you wanna do after the show?” Harry asked, and grabbed his hand. 

“I have something special planned. Just wait.” Louis responded with a grin and leaned in for a quick kiss before they went on stage.

Later that night, Harry and Louis were laying down watching, Love Actually. Surrounding the boys were numerous bags of chips scattered everywhere, multiple opened and unopened drinks, candy that Louis threw around the room, and ice cream containers. 

“So,” Harry began, “Your idea of ‘something special’ is getting me fatter than I already am and watching my favorite chick flick? Are you in the right mind?” He teased. 

“Mhmm.” 

“Works for me.” The younger boy said with a grin, making his dimples appear. “Well… it works for me as long as you are here.” With that, he put his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and began watching the movie once again. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ They don’t know how special you are. They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart. They could say anything that they want, but they don’t know about us. 

Louis was lying in bed by himself. Harry went out for a night with Nick, so it resulted in him not getting any sleep. It kinda worried him. He could almost never sleep without Harry laying down right beside him. He usually just stayed awake and stared at the roof waiting for Harry to come back from wherever he was. 

Louis started thinking to himself. 

“How did I get so attached to him? He’s always on my mind. It is really starting to get ridiculous. When he’s here, when we’re on stage, during interviews, when I’m back home, when I’m with one of the other boys, when I’m with Eleanor just everywhere really. Especially when he’s gone. We’re in a fucking relationship and he’s all I think about. What happened to me? 

I wonder if this is love.

Is this love? 

Is this what love feels like? 

This is love.

I love Harry. 

Louis Tomlinson loves Harry Styles. 

I love him, he loves me.” 

“Kiss Me” by Ed Sheeran popped into his head and he started singing. 

“This feels like falling in love, falling in love, falli-“ 

“Falling in love.” Harry ended. 

“When did you get back home?” Louis questioned. 

“Long enough to know that you’ve been thinking of me.” He responded. 

“You are one cheeky motherfucker, Styles.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ They don’t know what we do best, that’s between you and me our little secret. 

The fans guessed a lot about the “Larry Stylinson” relationship. They could always tell when the boys teased each other in interview, when they were sad/mad/happy, and especially when they had fake girlfriends. They were really fucking good at finding out that their girlfriends were all just cover ups. Honestly, it was usually always the Larry shippers that kept them sane. As long as some of their fans were smart enough to find out about their secret relationship, they were okay with that. 

Anyway, there is one thing that no fan has found out about yet. 

Harry and Louis had a kink for fucking in really obvious places. 

The two fucked everywhere.

By everywhere, I really mean it. 

They did it before shows, in the dressing room, in a hotel room, in restaurant bathrooms, alleys, anything. If they didn’t fuck, it was hand jobs, rimming, and fingering. It was always something. 

Sometimes they would even cuddle under a big blanket and use their hands to silently take each other to the end. 

The best part about it was that it was their little secret to keep. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ I wanna tell them, I wanna tell the world that you’re mine. 

“If there was one thing that you could tell the whole world, what would it be?” Harry suddenly asked. 

“That’s easy.” Louis stated. 

“Well, what?” 

“I would wanna come out to the world. I want to be able to hold your hand and look them in the eye and tell them that we are dating without millions of people getting upset at us for being “wrong” or whatever the fuck they come up with.” Louis said, putting his hands into fists. 

“Wanna know what I would tell them?” He questioned. 

“What?” Louis responded, calm again. 

“That I top.” Harry said with a grin. 

“Fuck off Styles.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ They don’t know about the “Up All Nights, they don’t know I’ve waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right. Baby they don’t know about us.” 

\- 2016 - 

One Direction was still one of the most popular boy bands out there. They still sold out tours, had fans chasing them down the streets, having people tweet to them telling them they’re perfect. Six years later, they were still on top of the world. 

On August 20th, 2015, One Direction came out with the biggest news ever.

They told the world that Harry and Louis have been dating since the first performance of “What Makes You Beautiful” and that the two are now engaged. 

Larry shippers celebrated, Eleanor shippers cried. It was bittersweet for the fandom, yet utterly wonderful for the boys. 

It was now July 23rd, 2016. 

Harry and Louis were both standing in a chapel, hands linked, reciting vows. 

They were getting married.

They would finally be able to seal the deal and be together. 

No more lies. 

No more fake girlfriends. 

No more anything.

Just them, the band, and the world. 

“I do.” Harry announced proudly, flashing his signature dimples. 

“I do.” Louis repeated.

They kissed, and it was the beginning of the end.


End file.
